Blue Shirt
by Vampaia
Summary: Una trágica despedida puede causar innumerables consecuencias. Pero ¿Por qué decir adiós a quien tanto amas? Eso y mil cosas mas piensa Hiroki mientras ve a Nowaki partir.  Pairing: Nowaki X Hiroki . Advertencias: Yaoi Hard en algunos caps.


**Título:** Blue Shirt  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Nowaki x Hiroki (EGOIST)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>YAOI (algunas escenas HARD durante el fic )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Junjou Romantica es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Solo uso la pajera "junjou egoist" como método de inspiración y adoración (?)

**Notas de la autora: **La historia está dividida entre los pensamientos de Hiroki y los de Nowaki, los cuales identificaré. Cada personaje posee varios capítulos :3

Se acepta que lancen tomatazos, tortas de chocolate y Nowakis 3 (?)

**HIROKI**

Disculpas.

Quizás... algún día volverás cierto? Entre las suplicas de un día y error del otro... desaparecí. Nowaki, estás ahí? Nowaki puedes entenderlo verdad? la razón por la que no deseo volver es tan simple que hasta un tonto como tú la comprendería... creo que la nota, fue suficiente para ti, pero el miedo me ha hecho pensar que fue demasiado.

Una confusión de gran magnitud se presenta siempre en mi, el deseo por permanecer a tu lado y el de huir para siempre es infinito, pero sé que ninguna de las opciones es factible para nosotros y que por más que sienta que las cosas pueden ser como antes, nunca lo serán, no importa que decida, habrá dolor.

Si rehaces tu vida, si encuentras a alguien más, si sueñas una nueva forma de ser y si tomas tu profesión como principal, por los momentos de seguro estarás bien… Así como yo, claro! Claro… claro que no estoy bien.

Ha pasado un año, un año sin tus locuras, sin tus besos sin tus ojos… esos preciosos ojos, y desgraciadamente no he hecho más que pensar en ti. La universidad es simplemente otro paso, otra cosa más, mis estudiantes simplemente piensan que soy bipolar, un día los libros caen sobre ellos y otros simplemente no aparezco, y es que hasta mi responsabilidad he perdido desde el momento en el que nos separamos, desde ese día, desde aquel instante todo cambió. Puedo recordarlo bien, ese segundo en el que petrificado del frío solo corrí hasta el océano y lloré entre las aguas.

**FLASHBACK: 1 año atrás**

Me habías invitado a ese restaurant familiar, era normal, una rutina un momento en el que estábamos juntos y seguíamos juntos, te veías serio, ya eso de por sí era un mal inicio entre un sorbo de café y una palabra solo te disculpaste.

Lo siento, Hiro-san –

¿Qué pasa Nowaki? – dije algo preocupado

Lo siento Hiro-san – seguías repitiendo

No puedo disculparte si no sé qué pasa! Ya déjate de incógnitas y dime! – estaba algo intrigado, quien sabe cuánto me costará esto, pensaba

Hiro-san, te amo –

Estabas exageradamente susceptible, al punto de las lágrimas y simplemente no lo entendía ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no me lo explicabas? Podíamos encontrar una solución!

Nowaki ¿qué pasa? – dije en serio preocupado

Hiro-san… - decías intentando controlarte – No podemos seguir… -

¿Seguir qué? – insistí sin saber lo difícil que era para ti.

No podemos seguir viéndonos Hiro-san… - decías tragando saliva y esperando te lanzara la taza de café encima

Que… no… que no podemos qué? – dije ya en serio mal de los nervios – no… no entiendo Nowaki –

Hiro-san, tengo que irme –

¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? No me lo has consultado… y bueno, no es que… Nowaki! – Decía simplemente dolido y demostrándolo en furia.

Deje el dinero por la cena y te arrastre por la mano, si, por la mano hasta uno de los cuantos lugares oscuros en que solíamos besarnos siempre y que amabas pasar.

¡Nowaki! Ya deja de bromear y hablemos claramente! – estaba enfadado, triste, no verte? Nadie te había dado ese derecho – ¡Explícame! ¿Qué te pasa! ¿Qué sucede? Si tienes que irte a América un tiempo más lo entiendo pero no significa… no, no significa – exploté dándome cuenta de que mi orgullo se vendría abajo – no significa que no pueda verte nunca más… o … amarte. – Comencé a llorar notando que en tu mirada igualmente no habían más que lagrimas cayendo, me apoyé en tu pecho – No puede ser que no me ames idiota! – decía frustrado, dolido, sabía lo que tu rostro decía "Adios" – Acabas de decirlo! Acababas de decir… de decir que me amabas – decía llorando más fuerte y golpeando su pecho en el que recostaba también mi cabeza.

Hiro-san… Te amo

Necesitaba escucharlo, pero aun así no dejaba de golpearlo, esos golpes estaban llenos de tanto dolor que no podían casi ni sentirse en su pecho, eran tan débiles como el mismo en ese momento.

Si te digo por qué, simplemente no tendré esperanza – dijiste "explicando"– Hiro-san, no te pediré esperanza a ti… así que, por favor, sé feliz – terminaste por decir

¿Feliz? Estás mal! No puedo serlo Nowaki! No puedo! Ya basta de estupideces… solo quédate aquí! – dije abrazándolo, queriendo sentirlo, sus brazos, sus hombros su larga espalda y llegando a sus ojos y luego a sus mejillas rojas – Te amo, Nowaki – terminé por decir al ver como simplemente mas nunca lo vería, sin razones, sin motivos pero con tanto dolor. Robaste un apasionado beso de mis labios y te fuiste.

Caí. Rendido en lo calle llorando y quizás una hora después seguí vagando sin rumbo ni lógica, sinceramente me había perdido sin saberlo hasta llegar al océano

Como tus ojos – dije en voz alta irónicamente, todo me llevaba a ti.

Parecía ebrio, y sinceramente no estaba seguro de si en algún momento había dado motivos para ello. Lentamente fui caminando hacia el agua "está fría" pensé por un segundo. Paso a paso, lágrima a lágrima me sumergía y antes de darme cuenta había sido golpeado por las olas y llevado a la orilla. Ilógico no?... esperando llegar al final y llegando al principio. Me acosté en la arena, no me importó nada y simplemente entre tus recuerdos, la sal y mis lágrimas me dormí.

Al volver a casa corrí al armario, viendo que poca ropa habías dejado. Esa camisa, azul, como tú… la tomé y entre mis lágrimas comencé a besarla "Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki…" lo repetí mil veces tomando tu olor, sintiéndote en ella y durmiendo esperando fueses tu.

Seis meses más tarde, decidí irme. Dejé todo como estaba, me mudé a un apartamento más pequeño en el que casi nada entraba, en el otro apartamento deje una nota, en el lugar donde siempre solíamos leernos y me fui, quizás con la esperanza de verte o de no verte nunca jamás.


End file.
